


Meditation Mishap

by PrincessStarryKnight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Childhood Friends, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Meditation, Padawan Cal Kestis, Padawan Kanan Jarrus, Star Wars: Prequel Trilogy Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStarryKnight/pseuds/PrincessStarryKnight
Summary: When Caleb Dume is meditating in one of the rooms in the Temple, he doesn't expect another padawan to be climbing in the rafters above him.
Relationships: Cal Kestis & Jaro Tapal, Depa Billaba & Kanan Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus & Cal Kestis
Kudos: 37





	Meditation Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this drabble awhile ago on tumblr but I decided to post it here too! https://bimandojedi.tumblr.com/post/629197997468729344/meditation-mishap

Caleb Dume sat alone in a room, meditating like the good little padawan he is. He was trying very hard to concentrate on his connection to the Force. His motivation being the thought of Master Billaba’s proud smile when she hears how well he did with his meditation exercise. But he soon realized that he was facing an obstacle that may not be so easy to overcome through meditation alone. 

He thought he was alone in this room. But he could hear someone moving in the room. And strangely enough, not from the floor, but above him! 

So he opened his eyes and looked up, and saw Master Tapal’s padawan Cal Kestis, hanging from one of the beams above the ceiling, smiling nervously at him and waving his hand in greeting upon being caught. Caleb remembered this boy from when they grew up in the creche. He had an affinity for climbing that always seemed to get him into some sort of trouble. And he soon found himself in trouble again as he slipped from the beam and came falling down, head first towards Caleb on the floor. Both he and Caleb were screaming before their heads smacked together and they both laid down on the floor groaning in pain. 

“Owie! Owie! Owie!” Cal whined as he held his forehead and rolled from side to side in pain. 

Caleb sat up, holding his forehead in pain and frowned at Cal. 

“Ouch! Cal that really hurt! Why were you climbing in here! These rooms are supposed to be for meditating only!” Caleb scolded him. 

“I know and I was trying to meditate in here but then I got bored so I decided to see how high up I could climb in here. I was going to come down but then you and your Master came in and I didn’t want to disappoint Master Tapal for climbing instead of meditating again, so I thought I’d try to sneak out while you were meditating but then you caught me and I got nervous and fell.” Cal explained. 

“Well because of you I couldn’t meditate either, so now both of our Masters are going to be disappointed in us.” Caleb said and frowned at him. 

Cal pouted and his green eyes filled with tears. 

“I’m sorry.” He said softly.

Caleb’s expression softened, and then they both perked up when they sensed their Masters approaching. 

The door opened to reveal Masters’ Tapal and Billaba standing in the doorway. Both of them gasped upon seeing their padawans holding their foreheads and rushed to their sides to inspect the injuries. 

“Oh Caleb what happened!” Depa exclaimed as she moved her padawan’s hand away to inspect the bump on his forehead.

“My goodness Cal I have been looking everywhere for you! And now I find you here back in the room I left you in and you’re hurt! Were you climbing again?” Jaro asked his padawan sternly. 

Caleb could sense the despair coming from Cal at the prospect of disappointing his Master again. So after a sigh and a silent curse to his caring heart he speaks to Master Tapal. 

“No he wasn’t. We were both meditating in here together.” Caleb said. 

Whatever remorse Caleb might have had for lying went away once he saw Cal perk up and smile. 

“But I didn’t see Padawan Kestis in here when you came to meditate.” Depa said. 

“Well uh...” Cal stammered while trying to come up with a lie. 

“He was in here meditating like Master Tapal told him to, but then he had to go to the bathroom, and when he came back I was in here trying to meditate so we both decided to try together to help each other out with the exercises you gave us.” Caleb lied convincingly. 

“Aw Caleb that is so sweet of you.” Depa said and pinched her padawan’s cheek, which made Caleb frown in embarrassment and Cal laughed at him. 

“Well that explains that but how did you two hurt yourselves?” Jaro asked and crossed his arms. 

“We were both meditating so hard we hurt our heads.” Cal lied. Obviously.

Caleb cringed and hung his head in disappointment while Jaro and Depa both sighed with the same feeling. But at the same time they couldn’t help but find the padawan’s horrible attempt at a lie amusing. 

“Well then you’ve obviously both meditated enough for one day.” Depa said and stood up while taking Caleb’s hand. “Come on Caleb, let’s get that bump taken care of and if you’re feeling better we’ll do some lightsaber training.” 

“I think we’ll do the same.” Jaro said and picked up Cal in his arms. “Perhaps we’ll have you and Padawan Dume spar together sometime since you meditate together so effectively.” 

Both padawans gasped in excitement and Depa chuckled. 

“If their sparring is anything like their meditating I think we’ll need to notify the infirmary ahead of time.” She advised. 

“Master!” Caleb whined from embarrassment.

“Yes that would be wise.” Jaro said. “The infirmary is already familiar with Cal from all of his climbing injuries and that one time he ate a bar of soap out of the refresher.” 

Caleb and Depa started laughing and Cal’s pale, freckled face flushed red in embarrassment. 

“Why would you eat soap?” Caleb asked while laughing. 

“I thought it was a wookie cookie!” Cal shouted in his defense. 

“A cookie? In the refresher?” Caleb asked followed by a snort of laughter.

“I thought it was a treat left by one of the clones for a good job during training!” Cal explained. 

“You’re a kriffing idiot Cal Kestis!” Caleb laughed and Cal frowned at him.

“I’ll kick your ass Caleb Dume!” Cal shouted back at him while squirming in his Master’s arms to get out of them and attack Caleb. 

“Language!” Both Masters scolded their padawans. 

And that was the start of a beautiful and chaotic friendship between two padawans. 


End file.
